We Raised a Good Kid
by SaraWalters
Summary: Calzona- Sofia is 17 and is bringing her girlfriend Angie home to meet Callie and Arizona. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Calzona has dinner with Sofia and her girlfriend

******Disclaimer: **Characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes (Angie is an original Character)

**AN: **Not sure If I'll continue past this chapter but let me know what you guys think and if you'd want to read more of this :)

"Hey do you think I could have the car tonight?" Sofia asked her moms as she came running out of her room. The two women were getting ready for work when the blonde answered.

"what for?"

"well I um, have a date with Angie" Sofia smiled nervously up at her parents

Callie turned around suddenly interested in the conversation "so are you two are getting more serious then? Are we going to get to meet this girl?"

Sofia grinned, she really liked her girlfriend and was excited about the idea of introducing her to her parents ."We've only been together for two weeks but yeah I don't see why not, as long as you don't go all 'what are your intentions with my daughter' on her"

Arizona and Sofia started laughing

"Hey that was one time! And I was kidding…kind of" Callie joined in laughing. Remembering the last time her daughter had brought a date over, she had pulled a couple of lines from her dad when he used to interrogate the guys she'd bring home.

"Well I was going to take her to dinner and a movie but I guess we can just do dinner here and then could I have the car for a movie after?" Sofia asked

"Sounds good to me, Arizona what do you think?" The brunette turned to her wife and saw her signature dimples appearing, clearing overjoyed with how happy her daughter seemed to be.

"As long as it doesn't come out she's a serial killer or something over dinner then yes, that sounds fine, we should be home around five to start cooking dinner, so invite her over for six"

The two women gave their daughter a quick hug as they headed out the door for work.

It was 7:00 when Callie and Arizona finally made it home from work. Callie had been pulled into an emergency surgery and they were both feeling bad about being late to meet their daughter's girlfriend. "I hope Angie likes Chinese food" Arizona said as they stepped into the apartment elevator.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I just hope Sof is behaving herself, they've been home alone for an hour now…"

Arizona's eyes widened at this realization "oh crap Callie, you don't think…" They both shook their heads, not wanting to think about it. They raised their daughter right but they also knew she was 17 and as much as they didn't want to admit it, she wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Should we be prepared to do a Good cop Bad cop routine?" Callie jokingly asked the blonde

"ooh I get to be the bad cop!" Arizona grinned

"I don't know if…I think that…I'm not sure…look how about I'm the bad cop" Callie laughed at the idea of her wife interrogating her daughter's girlfriend. She knew her wife could be a badass but seriously doubted she would be that way with Angie.

"I can be a bad cop…you know that"

"Yeah but babe if you're planning on being that kind of bad cop we are definitely not going in there, and I need to make some phone calls" She winked at her wife "but that said if later tonight you want to go all bad cop with just you and me…"

"I'm going to hold you to that" Arizona tapped her wife's ass and stepped out of the elevator as the door opened. The two women walked to their apartment door and were confused when they heard music coming from inside. Callie opened the door.

"Sofia?" a smile spread across her face at what she found inside her apartment. Sofia and Angie were both dancing, not slow dancing or dirty dancing, they were just having fun. Callie liked her daughter's girlfriend already. Suddenly Angie turned and noticed that the two people she was meant to impress tonight were watching her dance around like crazy person. She quickly shut off the music and walked over to introduce herself.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr Torres it's so nice to meet you both, I'm sorry about um" Sofia was giggling in the background, completely amused with what had just happened.

"oh please don't worry about it, we haven't had a dance party like that since Sof was a little girl! it was a nice thing to see when we walked in" Arizona replied with grin. The young women standing before her was tall, she had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red plaid shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Arizona thought she was very pretty and was proud of her daughter.

"It's really great to meet you too Angie, sorry we're so late we didn't have time to cook so I hope you like Chinese food" The brunette gestured to the takeout she was holding. "Sofia would you mind setting the table"

The four women were sat around the kitchen table laughing and talking together. The conversations flowed easily between them and Arizona and Callie really were starting to think that Angie was good for their daughter.

"so Angie, do you think Sof might be meeting your parents sometime soon?" The brunette asked

Sofia looked up from her food and gave her mom a look, trying to signal that this would not be a good topic to discuss over dinner. "um I don't know if that's something that uhh…"

"It's okay Sof I don't mind talking about it" Angie replied. Sofia reached out and placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh stroking it softly with her thumb as Angie continued. "My parents aren't really in the picture anymore. About a year ago I came out to them and I knew that they would be shocked but I never imagined they would react the way they did. They kicked me out of the house and now I really don't know where they are". Even though it had been a year ago it still was a hard topic for her to discuss and her eyes started to water. Seeing this Sofia leaned over and pressed her forehead to her girlfriends temple and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Ang, do you have a place to stay?" Arizona asked

"I didn't in the beginning but my Aunt is incredible, she moved here from Toronto and took me in. Without her I.." she shook her head "well I don't really know where I'd be. I don't think I could have lasted much longer out on the streets" and right away she knew she had said more then she had intended. She looked over and saw a saddened expression growing on her girlfriend's face.

"Wait you…for how long?" Sofia asked

Angie looked down at her lap suddenly nervous. She glanced back up and saw that everyone around hers faces were simply filled with concern, although this wasn't something she liked talking about she already knew these were people she could trust.

"About four months I think, it was…awful. Being homeless is horrible for anyone but for a young girl…it um...well there's…you have to uh" she was stuttering now not wanting to say too much but also wanting to open up. "There are added challenges I guess you could say"

Callie's eyes widened as she took in what her daughter's girlfriend was saying "if you need anything we're here for you. I can see how happy you make Sof and you are always welcome here"

"Thank you, things are much better now but that really does mean a lot" Angie gave everyone a reassuring smile and wiped away what tears had started to form. "Excuse me I'm just going to use the washroom" Angie got up and left for the bathroom.

"I'm just going to make sure she's alright" and Sofia followed her girlfriend out.

Callie sighed "I hope she's okay, I mean I know how hard it was for me when my parents didn't understand, and I was an adult! Could you imagine being a kid and that happening to you?"

"No I really can't" Arizona felt at a loss. It wasn't easy for her parents to accept her but they did. At the end of the day they loved her no matter what. To wrap her head around the idea of actually forcing your child to be homeless over something as ridiculous as your sexual orientation, she shook her head.

"Well I'm going to get dessert ready, I'm thinking ice-cream sundaes?" Callie got up and made her way to the counter grabbing bowls and ice-cream from the freezer. As she started scooping out the ice-cream she felt two arms wrap around her stomach and hold her tight.

"We raised a good kid Calliope" Arizona whispered as she held Callie from behind

The Latina spun around and held the blonde close. "Yes we did" She bent down and kissed her wife's soft pink lips. "I hope they make each other happy and this really turns into something, I see how Sof lights up when Angie's around"

Arizona looked up at her wife "Me too, it almost reminds me of us" the blonde smiled "I still get butterflies when you walk into the room"

"Me too, I guess I never did get over the butterflies, in the end" Callie laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, and kissed her deeply.

Sofia and Angie were walking hand in hand towards the kitchen "um if you two are done making out I would love some dessert" Sofia said jokingly to her parents.

Arizona turned around smiling but Callie continued to hold onto her from behind. "It'll be ready in a minute, but we were just talking about how we don't think we've embarrassed you enough tonight sweetheart" Sofia gave her parents a questioning look, wondering where this was going. "Angie would you like to hear the story of Sof's dance recital when she was 12? She was so nervous before the show that she just kept drinking tons of water and when she finally made it onto the stage she could wait to g…" but she was cut off mid story by Sofia yelling

"MOMMM!" she glared at both her parents who were giggling like teenagers. "Is this really the time to tell that story?!"

Angie was standing beside her also laughing, "Oh yes please continue Dr Robbins, I would love to hear where this goes"

"you know what I don't really feel like dessert anymore, come on Ang we don't want to be late for the movie!" Sof ran over and gave both her parents a quick hug and kiss before grabbing her girlfriends hand and running out the door.

Arizona and Callie were left alone in the kitchen laughing. The blonde walked over and locked the door before heading towards their bedroom. "Arizona, where are you going?" Callie questioned

Arizona turned around "I was very nice this evening and now I get to be the bad cop" she winked at her wife and continued walking away "oh and bring the whip cream!" she yelled back.

Callie smirked and ran after her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** smuttysmuttysmutsmutsmut, I wanted to show what in my opinion is a not too OOC portrayal of Arizona as a 'bad cop'. As hardcore of a paediatric surgeon as she is, I feel like ultimately she would giggle her way through being a badass in the bedroom…ahahaha . Let me know your thoughts!

Callie ran into the bedroom after Arizona with a can of whip cream clutched in her hand. When she stepped into the room she couldn't see her wife. "Arizona?"

"Just a minute" The blonde called out from the bathroom. Callie sat down on the bed and waited for her wife to come out. When she finally did the brunette's jaw dropped. Arizona had put on one of her old Halloween costumes…from the year she went as a sexy police officer. "clothes. off. now." Arizona strongly said to her wife.

Callie smiled and quickly undressed. She started walking towards the blonde when she was suddenly pushed backwards and pinned down on the bed. Arizona was now straddling Callie when she pulled out two sets of handcuffs from behind her back. "oh no Calliope you don't get to touch me, you've been very bad" she smirked. Arizona took the Latina's wrists and handcuffed each one to the bed posts. "you have the right to remain silent, although we both know that's not going to happen"

Arizona leaned over and kissed the brunette. She then reached over and grabbed the whipped cream off of the night stand. Arizona began to draw patterns all over the tanned stomach and breasts. She quickly went to work slowly licking up all traces of the sweet topping.

"mmm Callie you taste delicious"

"I want to taste you too" she replied

Arizona positioned herself so her knees were on either side of the Latina's head. Callie ran her tongue through the wet folds and moaned. Arizona started moving her hips with the brunette's tongue when she stopped herself. "oh no babe, I'm the bad cop tonight" She playfully smacked the side of Callie's ass while trying to stifle a giggle.

The blonde started to work her way down the tanned neck, marking the Latina and ensuring she would remember this night. The blonde took Callie's left breast in her mouth and used her hand to grasp the right. She began swirling her tongue in a circle around the hardened nipple.

Arizona moved her head so she was right next to the Latina's ear. "feel how wet I am Calliope" Arizona said as positioned herself so her dripping centre was on the brunette's thigh.

Callie moaned at the contact "fuck, Arizona please"

"This is what you do to me Calliope, every time you walk into a room with that sexy ass of yours this happens, its torture. Tonight I hope you learn something." With that Arizona got up and went over to the dresser where she revealed a vibrator. With a smirk she walked over to the bed and leaned over so she had a perfect view of Callie's centre. She took a long slow tantalizing lick of her wife's core before turning on the vibrator to the lowest setting and sliding it into her wife.

"Arizona" Callie moaned "I need more, please I…I need you" she let out

"I know Calliope, just like at work when you are looking hot as hell and I need more but there's nothing I can do because I doubt anyone would be impressed if I went down on you right then and there…"

And with that Arizona left and went into the family room where she laid down on the couch. She could hear her wife starting to moan and closed her eyes to take in the delicious sounds.

Callie was lying in bed frustrated at the lack of contact and her building need for release. Both her and Arizona knew that the current amount of pressure was just enough to hold her on the edge. She continued to moan and the blonde was enjoying everything she was hearing. Callie turned her head and saw the keys for the handcuffs sitting on the nightstand, if only she could reach them!

The brunette turned her body so she was angled toward the nightstand. She reached out with her legs but the change of position caused her to moan even louder, resulting in a smile from the blonde on the other side of the door. Callie continued to reach forward with her feet and she managed to grab the keys. Slowly she pulled back and dropped the keys on the bed directly by her head. She grabbed them in her mouth and was able to undo one handcuff and then the other. Callie had a giant smirk on her face as she removed the vibrator and quietly made her way out into the family room.

Arizona was lying with her eyes closed when she realized the moaning had stopped and she opened her eyes. She nearly screamed in surprise when she saw her wife standing over her. "CALLIE! How did you get out?!"

She shrugged her shoulders "I escaped custody"

"Great I married Harry fucking Houdini" the blonde shook her head.

Callie reached down and undid the single zipper at the front of the cop costume, revealing a very naked Arizona. Callie then straddled Arizona on the couch and positioned herself so that their cores were together, causing Arizona to let out a moan.

"Now I know you wanted to be the bad cop and have your way with me, but if it's alright with you I'm going to continue to ride you like this" Callie said as she began rocking her hips back in forth.

"n-n-no arguments here"

Callie started moving faster as their aroused clits rubbed together; both of them were dripping with arousal. After all of the foreplay it didn't take long for either of them to reach the edge.

"Calliope, I-I-I'm going to" As Arizona hit her release Callie crashed their lips together and continued rocking her hips as she hit her own orgasm. They continued to slowly move together as they rode out their high. The brunette collapsed on top of her wife and let out a sigh.

"Sof could be home any minute we should probably move to our bed" Arizona said softly to her wife and she stroked back raven locks

"too comfy" Callie muffled into her wife's shoulder

"I am not going to go to therapy with our daughter for the 10 years because has been permanently scarred"

"ahh alright" Callie got up and reached out a hand to her wife pulling her off the couch. Making their way to the bedroom the Latina immediately crawled into bed while Arizona removed the rest of her costume. "I know you're the bad cop and everything but I'm still going to be the big spoon tonight" The brunette said with a smile.

Arizona climbed into bed and snuggled up into a welcome embrace, perfectly content to fall asleep wrapped in her wife's arms. "I love you Calliope"

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I apologize on how short this chapter is! I promise the next one will make up for it :)**

It was a Saturday morning when Arizona woke up to find long tanned arms wrapped firmly around her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the previous night's events. She turned in her wife's embrace so that she could look at the gorgeous woman next to her. Callie, who was still sleeping, pulled the blonde even closer so that their lips were nearly touching. Arizona closed the gap and kissed the plump lips in front of her. Callie eyes started to flutter and she opened them, a smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and continued to kiss the blonde. Arizona slipped one of her toned legs between her wives' so that they were locked together.

"Good morning beautiful" Arizona whispered as she placed her hand on the brunettes cheek and softly stroked it with her thumb.

"not a bad way to wake up" Callie replied as she started deeply into the gorgeous blue eyes I front of her. "and we're both off work today, which means we can spend the whole day in be-" She was cut off by a shouting seventeen year old.

"Mom, Mama, I'm going to be late for my tournament!" Sofia yelled towards her parent's bedroom.

"or not" Arizona frowned. "It's Sof's volleyball tournament today" Arizona and Callie rarely got to see their daughter play because of both of their heavy work schedules; Although they may have been disappointed about not spending the day in bed, they were also excited to see Sofia play.

"I forgot that was today, well we better getting going or we-" Callie was again cut off this time by her daughter storming through their bedroom door.

"We're going to be late!" the teen yelled. Her eyes widened as she saw her naked parents tangled up in bed together. "MY EYES, MY EYES" Sofia screamed as she ran away.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing. "Alright I guess that's our cue to get dressed" The blonde said with a smile.

Ten minutes later the two doctors emerged from their bedroom to find Sofia sitting at the counter with her face in her hands. Callie looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Sof, we're sorry but really it's no big deal you don't need to be embarrassed"

The young Latina looked up at her parents "EMBARESSED?! IM NOT EMBARESSED IM SCARRED! "

Arizona walked over to the opposite side of the counter and looked at Sofia trying her best to take this seriously. "Look hun, we've had this talk you know your mom and I-"

"I KNOW YOU HAVE SEX" Sofia couldn't believe she had just said that, her face turned red "I just…don't want to see it alright"

"Well to be fair we weren't having sex when you walked in"

"Alright. Yep. Cool. I don't need to hear this"

Callie who was standing behind her daughter started laughing "Look we'll pay for your therapy, but we have to get going or we're going to be late. We'll agree to lock the door and you will knock next time, okay?"

Sofia nodded

Arizona grinned "Alright now let's go watch our daughter bump, set and spike those balls!"

"yeah now I'm embarrassed" Sofia picked up her bag and grabbed her water bottle off the counter and started walking out the door.

The blonde turned to follow after her and received a light tap on her ass. She turned and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her softly. "I'm still excited about spending the day with you Calliope"

"me too" the brunette replied and leaned down to continue kissing her wife.

Sofia popped her head back into the apartment and shook her head "you're kidding me right"

Callie grinned and put her arm around Arizona's shoulder, the three women left the apartment and started heading down to their car.


End file.
